Federation Day
"Federation Day" is the seventh campaign mission featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts. The mission involves stealthy entering a building to install a hacking device and find information on Rorke. http://www.charlieintel.com/2013/06/12/federation-day-campaign-mission-gameplay-analysis-from-e3/ Characters *Logan Walker (playable) *David "Hesh" Walker *Keegan P. Russ *Elias "Scarecrow" Walker (Voice Only) *Neptune *Victor H. Ramos (K.I.A.) Plot The mission starts on the rooftop of a skyscraper in Caracas, Venezuela. The sky is lit by fireworks as people celebrate the founding day of the Federation. Keegan and Logan are waiting for Ramos to arrive. Several helicopters are seen flying above, one lands and Ramos comes out. Keegan states that it is time to "earn the mask". Hesh then arrives. Three large crates are found on the rooftop that contain portable rope launchers. The three then zipline to the building, securing a rappel point. After stealthily taking out enemy soldiers, Keegan and Logan infiltrate the skyscraper by cutting through the glass. The duo make their way to a room containing data archives, where Logan rushes to upload a virus into the system before avoiding five Fed soldiers, one of whom Keegan takes out. The two are eventually recognized by security forces and are forced to rappel down the building into a large lobby where a firefight takes place. Hesh assists them by deactivating the elevators. Once the Ghosts regroup, they encounter their HVT, Victor H. Ramos, who gives them intel on Rorke. This is interrupted by Rorke, who taunts the Ghosts through a live broadcast. Rorke then proceeds to detonate explosives within the building, forcing the group to evacuate and parachute down as the building collapses. Weapon Loadout Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Federation Day' (10 / Bronze Trophy ): Gather intel on Rorke. (Complete "Federation Day" on any difficulty.) *'Sleeping Beauty' (10 / Bronze Trophy ): Kill sleeping enemy in face down rappel section. *'Carbon Faceprint' (10 / Bronze Trophy ): Catch the photocopier with your face. Gallery Federation_Day_beginning_CoDG.png|Start. Skyscraper Federation Day CODG.png Caracas_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Bird's eye view of Caracas. Caracas_alternate_view_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Another view of Caracas. Federation_Day_rappel_COD_Ghosts.jpg|Promotional image. Skyscraper_Federation_Day_CODG.png|One of the skyscrapers in Caracas. Putting_on_the_mask_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Putting on the mask. Mask_on_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Mask on. Mi-24_Hinds_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Hinds flying overhead. Zipline_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Zipline. Ghosts_on_a_Zipline_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Ghosts members on a zipline. Cutting_window_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Cutting a window. Breaking_window_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Breaking a window. Roping_down_Federation_Day_CODG.png Vector_CRB_Federation_Day_CoDG.png Targets_in_sight_Federation_Day_CoDG.png Federation_soldier_Federation_Day_CODG.png Target_acquired_Federation_Day_CODG.png Surprise_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Keegan jumping on unaware Federation soldier. Server room takedown COD Ghosts.jpg|Another promotional image. Takedown_Federation_Day_CODG.png Keegan P. Russ Federation Day CoDG.png|Keegan. Going_down_the_stairs_Federation_Day_CODG.png Collapsing_building_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Building going down. Keegan P. Russ sliding Federation Day CoDG.png|Keegan sliding across the floor of a collapsing building. Going down Federation Day CoDG.png Explosion_Federation_Day_CODG.png|Explosion. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Ghosts Walkthrough - Federation Day (Part 7)|Federation Day Trivia *Shortly after going inside the skyscraper for the second time, an instrumental version of "Survival" by Eminem can be heard. Survival was the song featured in the multiplayer reveal trailer. * This is the first mission where Keegan's face can be seen, with the second being Clockwork in the beginning where he is seen putting on a disguise. * Several books have Activision employees' names inscribed on them. * A book shelf on the 56th floor is inscribed with "Given for: World Not Ending 2012" connecting to the large-scale beliefs of the world ending on December 21, 2012. The 2012 trophy is also found in the mission Struck Down. * This is the only mission in all of the Call of Duty games where the player can see their legs while controlling their movements (when using the zipline and rappelling down the building). * If one looks down,while rappeling down the building, it is possible to see a concert being held in the park. * It's impossible to jump off the building in the beginning, as the invisible barrier block player from doing it. * This is the first mission where Logan and Hesh officially fight as Ghosts. * This mission along with Ghost Stories and Brave New World are the only missions where Merrick is not heard. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Single Player Levels